


A Year in the Life

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The developing relationship of Captain Kirk and Spock, one year into their five-year mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've been playing with this idea for a while and now it's a new year I decided I'd better start. Basically, this fic will follow Kirk and Spock for a year but I'm going to update it in real time. There will be at least one new chapter each month and possibly occasional extra chapters just because I feel like it. Um. Yeah. Hope you enjoy it :)

The New Year’s party was in full swing aboard the USS _Enterprise_. The date, happily, coincided with their one-year anniversary aboard the ship so even those unfamiliar with the Terran celebration had an excuse to unwind. Scotty’s totally-not-illegal whiskey, Bones’ dammit-Jim-it’s-medicinal brandy, and even some of the Captain’s diplomatic-functions-only Romulan ale was being served, along with a variety of snacks from all areas of the Federation. Chekov and Sulu had somehow rigged the intercom system- probably mostly Chekov, that kid was a genius- so that it played old music videos. Everyone was having a great time, and smiles and laughter filled the rec room. Jim smiled to himself as he wove past a knot of dancing crewmembers. He loved to see his crew enjoying themselves.  
Except, that is, for one of them.  
Jim frowned slightly as he noticed his first officer standing stiffly in the corner. Pity tugged momentarily at his heart- the poor guy couldn’t have looked more out of place if he’d tried. Jim knew that Spock wasn’t good with social situations, especially parties, but the Vulcan always showed up anyway. He seemed to feel it was his duty to attend.  
Jim set down the glass he was holding and started over to… what? Apologise? He wasn’t sure, but he kept walking anyway. At the very least he could offer a decent conversation. He had to dodge and weave to get through the crowd, feeling like he was barely making any progress in the crowded room.  
The music changed. People stopped dancing, looked at each other and smiled as the air filled with a slower, sweeter tune. Scotty sat up straight and beamed as the song reached his ears, and as he began to sing he took Nyota’s hand. She smiled and reached out her hand to the ensign nearest her, who took it. Everyone joined hands as Scotty led them in song.  
 _“Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind…”_  
Jim smiled, partly at the chorus of voices and partly in response to Scotty’s good-natured grin. Out of all the crew present, the Scotsman seemed the most pleased at the choice of song. As the crowd began to take on some sort of order, Jim finally reached Spock.  
“Hey,” he said, holding out a hand. “Care to join us?”  
Spock’s uncomfortable expression softened slightly.  
“I do not understand what you request of me.”  
“This song. It’s… a reminder, I suppose. Humans- some, anyway- listen to this song at the beginning of a new year. It’s an opportunity to think back on the previous year and about your hopes for the future. Things you regret, things you’re thankful for.”  
Spock raised an eyebrow in silent contemplation.  
“I suppose that there is rather a lot to reflect upon,” he replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. Jim’s stomach clenched as he realised Spock was remembering the destruction of his home, and the loss of his mother. Feeling as though he had to do something, Jim reached for Spock’s hand. If Spock didn’t want him to, he reasoned, he could always cover it with tradition. Everyone else in the room was holding hands.  
“Yeah. We met- you hated me, remember? I’m pretty sure you tried to kill me more than once. But now we’re friends, which is good. Great, actually. And we got this ship- I became Captain.”  
Jim smiled at his friend, hoping this would cheer him up.  
“Busy year,” he finished quietly. Remembering something about Vulcan telepathy, he imagined a cloud made of affection and happiness and support and pushed it towards the place their hands were touching. A hint of confusion flickered across Spock’s face as he looked across at the captain, but then he smiled slightly. He relaxed his hand, twining his fingers with Jim’s.  
“Indeed, captain. Indeed.”  
Across the room, Scotty stood and raised his glass as the song hit its final chorus.  
 _”An there’s a hand, my trusty fiere, and gie’s a hand o’ thine! And we’ll tak a right guid-willie waught for auld lang syne.”_


	2. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day is an important tradition, even in space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things I'd like to say. Firstly, it feels like ages since I started this, and I almost feel sorry for Spock waiting this long. Secondly, I (sadly) know next to nothing about Shakespeare (except for 'Romeo and Juliet', which I studied in school) and as a result all of the Shakespeare I mention in this chapter is as a result of some very quick research I did today. Please correct me if I say anything stupid.

One month and ten days had passed.

Spock knew this without even trying. In the last month and ten days, spending time with Jim had become painful. The casual touches that were in the captain’s nature became like daggers, twisting in Spock’s side.

One month and ten days since the New Year’s party.

He remembered how it had felt to hold Jim’s hand. The raw affection and trust radiating from his friend had filled Spock with a strange emotion he couldn’t quite pin down. Ever since, against his better judgement and indeed his very nature, Spock had longed to feel that again.

One month and ten days since Spock fell in love.

Nyota had informed him that she “knew what was going on between you and Jim,” though Spock didn’t fully understand her meaning. As he had told her, there was nothing “going on”.

“Not yet,” she had laughed, walking away before he had been able to formulate a reply. However, Spock had a plan. Half-formed and vague, certainly, but still a plan. He had heard that February the 14th was a day on which many humans would ask the object of their affection to enter into a romantic relationship. Having observed Jim’s fondness for the customs he had grown up with, it seemed to be an appropriate day to “make a move”, as Nyota put it.

The flaw in his plan- every plan of this sort seemed flawed in some way, and this was no exception- was that in all of his research, Spock had been almost unable to ascertain how to go about asking the captain. Everything he had found seemed to concern asking a woman, and he was certain that Jim would not respond in the desired way. The most important thing in the Vulcan’s mind was making Jim happy. Eventually, after hours of painstaking and increasingly desperate research, Spock gave up and decided to join his fellow crew members in the mess hall. 

_Perhaps_ , he thought as he walked through the corridors, _perhaps I have been mistaken in my approach. It does not matter what ‘people’ would like- it only matters what Jim would like._ The new approach certainly seemed logical, and there was a small hint of a smile on his lips as he entered the mess hall.

His eyes found Jim immediately. The captain was sitting with Engineer Scott and Doctor McCoy- _Scotty and Bones_ , Spock reminded himself- and the three of them were laughing. Jim smiled as he saw his first officer.

“Spock! Hey, come sit with us,” he called, gesturing to the empty seat next to him. Spock crossed the room and sat, listening politely to what Scotty was telling Jim.

“And th’ new engines are fantastic, Captain! I couldnae believe it at first, but with just a wee bit o’ tinkering they’ll be fit for warp 10, and for sustaining it as well!”

“Scotty, I do believe you would marry this ship if you could,” said Bones with a chuckle, earning a laugh from the captain and a small smile from Spock. Scotty shook his head, smiling, and took a drink from the glass he was holding.

“Everybody’s got tae have a hobby,” he said. Jim leant forward, grumbling.

“That’s the problem. There are what, 600 people on this ship? And none of them will offer their captain a decent game of chess.”

“Chess, J- Captain?” asked Spock, interested. “I was not aware you enjoyed playing.”

“Yeah, I do,” smiled Jim. “I mean, I’m not great at it. But it’s nice to practice, y’know? And none of the crew will play. Maybe it’s because I’m captain- I intimidate them or something.”

“I would play,” Spock said quietly. Across the table, Bones laughed.

“Yeah, we all know you sure as hell aren’t intimidated by Jim here.”

Spock raised an eyebrow but Jim merely laughed, turning to face him.

“I’d love a game. When are you free?” he asked, grinning. Spock paused for a moment, considering. He had a free shift the next day, and as a Vulcan he could not lie- but perhaps he could bend the truth? Jim had not asked him for the soonest he could play chess, and so Spock would not be lying. Pleased with his logic, Spock answered smoothly.

“I have some free time three days from now, if it is an appropriate time for you.”

“It’s a date,” grinned the captain, before slipping back into the earlier conversation and leaving Spock to think. He was so deep in ideas and plans that he almost didn’t notice Jim was speaking to him.

“I apologise, captain,” Spock said quietly, rising from the table. “I have duties to attend to.”

“What’s wrong with the hobgoblin?” asked Bones.

Jim watched him leave, shrugging.

“No idea.”

~*~

Three days passed and Spock grew increasingly nervous, to the extent that he slipped and let his emotions show through once or twice. Jim had shot him several anxious looks and Spock was almost beginning to regret asking the captain to play chess. He meditated for half an hour before Jim was due to arrive, calming himself. It would be illogical not to follow through on this chance. He focused on his heart rate, forcing himself to calm down.

There was a knock on the door to his quarters, and he rose hurriedly to his feet. Three steps brought him across the room. As the door hissed open, Spock felt his heart rate increase again. Jim, of course, was oblivious.

"Hey, Spock," he grinned. "Ready to get your ass kicked at chess?"

"Whilst I fail to understand the phrasing, I believe I understand the sentiment. As your first officer, it is my duty to inform you when I know you to be mistaken. I will not be allowing you to win simply because you are my captain, nor because you are my friend."

Jim laughed, his bright blue eyes crinkling shut and his grin lighting up his whole face. Spock felt the corners of his own mouth twitch upwards slightly in response.

"Okay then. Game on."

~*~

"Queen to king's level two."

Across the table, Jim frowned at him. So far the first officer was proving to be the stronger player, causing Spock no end of amusement and a hint of relief. Much as he understood the need for Jim to learn that he was not unbeatable, he was pleased that the captain was learning this through chess. At least this way Jim wouldn't be leaping in front of enemy fire.

"How come you're so good at chess? I thought this was gonna be an easy win. Besides, chess is from Earth. Or did you have an equivalent on Vulcan?"

"The game is still unique to Earth, though I did learn from a young age. My mother was fond of playing."

His stomach clenched as it always did when he remembered his mother. It had been nearly a year now and it still hurt him to think about her. Jim smiled at him in support, reminding him of what he'd meant to do that evening.

"Chess has a long, rich history on Earth," he informed Jim. "I recall that you are a fan of the works of William Shakespeare. Do you know of his play 'The Tempest'?"

Jim nodded, interested. Spock paused and looked at him for a second. Jim suddenly moved and clicked a chess piece forward at random before leaning back in his chair and grinning.

"The play contains at least one use of chess as a metaphor. A symbol of love, and the intricacy involved. The delights of winning and the satisfaction of losing to one you care for."

Jim tilted his head a little to one side. Spock felt himself begin to blush palest green under his captain's intense gaze and studied the chessboard just for something to do. An odd swooping sensation settled in his stomach, a mixture of fear and excitement, as Jim did the same.

"That's... fascinating, Spock," he said after a moment. "Tell me, what do you notice about this particular chess game?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. Jim smiled and gestured to the game. He dutifully returned his gaze to the carved pieces.

"Your play is illogical," he said after a pause.

"Exactly. Logical vs illogical, dancing around the board. And it looks to me to be a stalemate."

Jim pushed the board to one side, looking Spock in the eye. They were mere inches apart. Spock could have listed each and every sign of the attraction he felt, but all he was thinking of was the sparkle in Jim's beautiful blue eyes as they looked at each other.

"Seeing as it's now 12:01am on what would be Valentine's Day back home... Do you think we can reach a compromise?"

Spock smiled properly and moved a bishop forward.

"Checkmate," Jim laughed, closing the gap between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the show, movies, characters etc are not mine. This story, however, is so I'd love to hear what you think! :)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, none of these characters are mine. Comments make me smile. Oh, I'm not great at writing Reboot Trek so bear with me on that. Also many thanks to my friend who doesn't have an account but she knows who she is, because I have been basically throwing ideas for this at her to see if anyone other than myself thinks this might be a good idea.


End file.
